The present invention relates generally to the field of object detection, and more particularly to long-term detection and tracking of static objects.
Computer vision—the field of using computers for vision perception purposes—is known. Computer vision includes methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images in order to produce numerical or symbolic information. Visual object detection (or “object detection”) is a known sub-domain of computer vision that involves finding and identifying objects in digital images and/or videos, where static object detection involves finding and identifying objects that do not move (i.e. remain static) for a period of time, such as parked vehicles.
Template matching is a known technique for finding portions of an image which match a template image. Generally speaking, template matching can be used to match objects under a variety of conditions, such as varying perspectives or illuminations. Keypoints are local points within images that define what is interesting within those images.